Love Between The Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Pertemuan itu hanya akan menjadi awal kisah yang mengarah ke sebuah akhir yang tidak membahagiakan. Karena mereka adalah Si Serigala dan Si Tudung Merah. Tapi apa takdir tidak bisa diubah?


EYY I'M BACK WITH NEW ONE-SHOT!

Ini bukan tentang anime sih :^)) Cuma iseng buat karna bosen /o/

* * *

Title : Love Between The Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf

Disclaimer : Original story by me, the real tale isn't mine

Genre : Romance

Rating : T (for safety)

* * *

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala di sebuah desa tinggalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Dia adalah gadis yang lembut, rajin, dan penurut. Dia disukai oleh semua orang yang melihatnya, terutama neneknya. Suatu hari neneknya memberikan sebuah tudung merah dari kain sutra yang lembut kepadanya, alangkah bahagia nya dia, setiap hari dia selalu memakai tudung itu kemana-mana yang membuat dia jadi dijuluki Si Tudung Merah.

Banyak laki-laki dari berbagai daerah datang untuk melamarnya, tapi Si Tudung Merah menolak semua lamaran itu dengan senyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima nya, kupikir aku belum siap untuk hal semacam ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang terlalu manis untuk sebuah penolakan. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk yang ditolak sebenarnya.

Si Tudung Merah menatap kearah laki-laki malang lainnya yang baru saja dia tolak, dia menghela napas panjang.

Hampir semua orang yang melamarnya datang dengan alasan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama,' hal bodoh macam apa itu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama selalu semata-mata karena penampilan, itu bukan cinta sejati, bukan itu yang dia harapkan. Tidak ada debaran dalam dirinya saat berhadapan dengan para laki-laki itu, tidak ada yang spesial.

Entah sampai kapan kehidupan membosankan ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Di suatu Minggu yang cerah ibu nya menyuruh Si Tudung Merah untuk mengantarkan sebuah keranjang berisi kue dan jus anggur ke rumah nenek nya di tengah hutan.

Si Tudung Merah dengan senang hati bersedia untuk mengantarkannya, "Baiklah bu, sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu nenek, aku sangat tidak sabar!"

Dia bergegas pergi menuju hutan, berjalan santai melewati bunga bunga liar yang bergoyang tertiup angin sambil bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan hitam di balik pepohonan, dia berhenti sejenak.

"A-apa itu?" Gumamnya sambil gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia sama sekali tidak tau apa sebabnya. Rasa takut mengalir dalam dirinya, rasa takut yang aneh, dia punya perasaan bahwa sesuatu sedang dimulai.

Dia berlari.

Sesampainya di rumah nenek, bayangan hitam itu tidak terlihat lagi, tapi dada nya masih terus berdebar. Dengan satu helaan napas dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah nenek.

"Nek, ketika dada mu terus berdebar-debar pertanda apakah itu?"Tanya Si Tudung Merah saat dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan nenek sambil menikmati kue dan jus anggur yang dibawanya.

"Hmm," Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ada bermacam-macam alasan untuk itu, sayang."

"Kalau begitu pernahkah kau merasakan seolah sesuatu sedang dimulai?"

Perempuan tua itu menatapnya, "Mungkin kau baru saja memasuki bab pertama kisahmu, sayang."

"Kisahku?"

"Semua orang punya kisahnya masing-masing, Sang Pendongeng lah yang mengaturnya, tapi kita lah yang membuat awalnya." Dia tertawa kecil, "Itu mitos jaman aku dulu sih."

Sekarang giliran Si Tudung Merah yang menatapnya, "Apa kisahku akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Atau akan jadi buruk? Ah aku tau aku pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih kan? Oh wow kalo itu benar kisahku pasti klise sekali."

Dia tertawa lagi, "Haha, itu mungkin saja tapi tidak ada yang tau bagaimana kisah kita selain Sang Pendongeng." Kepala Si Tudung Merah dielus nya lembut, "Tenang saja, aku yakin kisahmu pasti berakhir bahagia."

Si Tudung Merah hanya mengangguk dan pamit pulang.

.

.

.

Si Serigala bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sambil memperhatikan Si Tudung Merah yang sedang berjalan pulang. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah jadi mangsanya, tapi ahh apa yang terjadi pada diri Si Serigala, dia bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Si Serigala memandang tanganya yang dilengkapi cakar panjang.

Ini tidak mungkin, Si Serigala malah jatuh cinta pada Si Tudung Merah.

Dia tau tentang kisahnya, dia tau bahwa Ia lah yang akan mati di akhir, tapi tetap saja-

Apa takdir memang harus seperti ini?

Semuanya bermula dari sebuah kebetulan, saat dia sedang berjalan di hutan dia melihat warna merah yang bergoyang di antara pepohonan, dia mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dan ternyata ada sesosok gadis manis bertudung merah lalu dorr dia jatuh cinta.

Ini terjadi terlalu cepat, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Pertemuan itu hanya akan menjadi awal kisah yang mengarah ke sebuah akhir yang tidak mengenakkan, karena itu dia harus bersabar walaupun dia sangat ingin mengobrol dengannya, sangat ingin mendengar suaranya, sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Takdir tidak akan berubah.

Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

.

.

.

Si Tudung Merah berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam di balik pohon, dia mendekati pohon itu perlahan dan melihat seorang laki-laki seumurannya yang tertidur sambil bersandar di pohon. Dia mendekat lalu berjongkok di sampingnya, diperhatikannya baik-baik penampilan orang itu.

Wajahnya cukup tampan, rambut hitamnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari, namun Si Tudung Merah agak bergidik saat melihat cakar di kedua tangannya. DIa juga mempunyai dua telinga serigala dan ekor, tidak salah lagi dia pasti Si Serigala yang dirumorkan.

Wow tak pernah Si Tudung Merah kira bahwa seorang monster bisa berpenampilan memikat.

Mungkin kisahnya tidak akan se-klise yang dia kira.

Si Serigala bergerak sedikit, dengan cepat Si Tudung Merah bersembunyi di sisi berlawanan dari pohon itu. Wajahnya memerah, dada nya berdebar-debar.

Jadi ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Si Serigala membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari. Dia menengok ke kanan & kiri. Aneh. Dia yakin tadi ada seseorang disini. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Kain merah.

Seseorang yang berpakaian merah sedang duduk di balik pohon.

Dia tersenyum lebar, ingin rasanya meloncat-loncat bahagia atau mungkin langsung melompat ke arah Si Tudung Merah.

Tapi, hey, mereka berdua sadar bahwa pertemuan mereka hanya akan berakhir buruk. Jadi mereka hanya bisa menyimpan debaran dan rasa bahagia di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Berjalan di hutan sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagi Si Tudung Merah. Dia akan berjalan santai sambil berpura-pura tidak menyadari Si Serigala yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka juga seolah sudah berjanjian akan bertemu di pohon itu.

Setiap hari Si Serigala akan menunggu Si Tudung Merah di atas pohon atau di salah satu sisi pohon. Lalu Si Tudung Merah akan duduk di sisi pohon yang lain, entah sambil membawa makanan atau membaca buku. Tapi walaupun mereka ingin berbalas pandang atau mengobrol, mereka tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Karena mereka adalah Si Serigala & Si Tudung Merah.

Berapa kali pun Si Serigala berdoa, berapa kali pun Si Tudung Merah menangis, akhirnya tidak akan berubah. Tangan yang terulur tidak akan sampai, kata-kata tidak terucapkan, hanya helaan napas yang terus menerus keluar.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Si Serigala mendengar Si Tudung Merah menangis di sisi lain pohon, kecemasan mengalir di dalam dirinya. Dia sangat ingin berada di sampingnya, mengelus kepalanya sambil menghiburnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tapi tangannya gemetaran.

Bisakah dia melakukannya?

Kenapa mereka adalah Si Serigala dan Si Tudung Merah?

Takdir mereka dikutuk. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersatu.

Berapa kali pun Si Serigala berdoa dan memohon, taring dan cakarnya tidak akan hilang, dia akan tetap berperan sebagai Si Serigala yang jahat dan licik.

Tapi harus beginikah?

Haruskah dia terus hidup menjadi tokoh menyeramkan seumur hidupnya?

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghibur gadis yang dia sukai saat sedang menangis walaupun gadis itu duduk tepat di balik pohon, betapa pengecutnya dia.

Si Serigala memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Si Tudung Merah menjawab dengan diselingi senggukan, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Mata Si Serigala melebar, hati nya seolah teriris, kalimat itu datang seperti batu bata yang dilempar tepat ke kepalanya.

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk merubah takdir?

Tentu saja takdir tidak akan berubah hanya dengan doa dan permohonan. Selama ini yang menahannya hanya anggapan bahwa takdir itu mutlak dan takkan bisa berubah.

Akan dia tunjukkan padanya bahwa takdir bisa berubah.

Dia membulatkan tekadnya. Tangannya mengepal, lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Si Tudung Merah. Si Tudung Merah mendongak, pipi nya yang mulus basah oleh air mata dan mata nya yang masih berair melebar saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Si Serigala mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo kita pergi untuk melawan takdir yang kejam ini."

Si Tudung Merah terbelalak sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia meraih tangan Si Serigala, "Dengan senang hati aku akan mengikuti ke manapun kau pergi."

Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil menatap mata satu sama lain. Si Serigala menuntun Si Tudung Merah berlari menjauhi desanya jauh ke dalam hutan, ke tempat takdir tidak bisa menemukan mereka, dimana mereka bisa mendapat akhir bahagia mereka.

Tamat

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review nya sangat dihargai _(:'3JL)_


End file.
